The Rules
by Cherry Monochrome
Summary: Angin akan menunjukkan jalan kemana kamu harus pergi. Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghalangi jalanmu. Keajaiban yang kamu buat, menggantikan kisah kehidupan. Hati yang pernah berpisah pasti bertemu kembali. Kini sihir hati bekerja di seluruh dunia. Dikala bintang bersinar, kekuatan sihir saling bertemu. Dikala matahari menghangatkan bumi.../ Aturan Kedua: Cari Dan Temukan/MAGIC/DLDR/
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Warning:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**he **R**ules

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

_"Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang menghilang di malam hari. Berhati-hatilah... iblis malam sedang mencari teman bermain."_

Itu merupakan kalimat populer dalam beberapa dekade di suatu tempat terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tempat dimana kekuatan magis di turunkan secara turun menurun pada generasi berikutnya. Bukan hanya kekuatan saja melainkan juga dosa. Bagian tergelap yang tak boleh di sentuh oleh siapa pun.

Di tempat itu kekuatan magis disebut dengan sihir dan penggunanya disebut dengan penyihir.

Sebuah tempat dimana perasaan hangat tumbuh dan hidup. Sihir yang mampu menarik kekuatan dari benih kehidupan. Namun, sihir itu sudah lama ditinggalkan dan menjadi bagian dari sejarah. Kini yang tersisa dari sihir terhebat itu hanyalah ingatan hitam.

Batas waktu dan labirin merupakan peninggalan kuno yang menjadi bukti keberadaan sihir tersebut. Sihir yang dulu di kenal bisa menyentuh hati sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Sekarang yang diperkenalkan di tempat itu adalah sihir yang mampu memberikan manfaat dalam berbagai bidang. Mulai dari militer, kesehatan, perdagangan, hiburan dan lainnya.

Sihir tiruan perwujudan dari harapan.

Tempat itu dikenal sebagai... _Tanah Harapan__────Kerajaan __Crypton_.

Sebuah kerajaan yang damai dan makmur. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh _King-sama _dan _Queen-sama_. Begitulah para penduduk disana menyebut pemimpin mereka.

Setiap langkah, napas dan kehidupan disana tertuang dalam dua buah buku────Buku Dua Sisi.

Hitam dan putih.

Buku yang menceritakan serpihan-serpihan nada kehidupan. Kedua buku ini menyimpan lembaran kisah terlarang. Kisah yang dulu pernah menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur bagi para ibu untuk anak-anak mereka. Kisah yang menjadi legenda kota. Tak satu pun orang yang tahu keberadaan buku tersebut. Sampai sekarang buku itu masih dicari. Pihak kerajaan akan memberikan imbalan besar bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menemukan buku tersebut. Namun, sejak tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang, tak satu pun berhasil menemukannya.

Hingga suatu hari sosok gadis cilik berpita putih menatap heran sebuah buku melayang di hadapannya. Keingintahuan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya. Gadis cilik itu tampak tertarik dengan buku putih bercover matahari dan kelopak bunga sakura. Mulut mungilnya berusaha mengeja satu persatu tulisan yang terukir pada cover buku tersebut.

"T-H-E L-U-L-E-S────_The Lules?_" Ejanya cadel sambil mengerutkan keningnya tidak yakin.

Tidak puas hanya melihat covernya saja. Tangan kecilnya berniat melihat isi buku tersebut. Namun, belum sampai tangan kecilnya menyentuh, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lembut perempuan berkata:

_"Masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan adalah roda nasib setiap kehidupan. Hari ini langit terlihat berkilauan. Air yang dulu bersinar kini mulai memerah. Angin pembawa pesan telah datang. Satu darah mengalir, satu napas menghilang. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sihir terhebat dalam sejarahnya. Buku dua sisi bekerja dengan keajaibannya, mengunci tabir waktu. Tetaplah sembunyi sampai waktu kembali berputar. Keberadaanmu hanya bisa dirasakan. Jangan pernah perlihatkan apa yang tak boleh dilihat dan perlihatkanlah apa yang kurasakan pada pewaris yang akan mewarisi setiap tetes darah kehidupanku__._"

Angin berhembus kencang setelah suara itu menghilang, meninggalkan jejak kelopak bunga merah jambu bertebaran di lantai. Gadis mungil itu mengusap kedua matanya sebentar dan melihat sekeliling dengan wajah polos. Mencari keberadaan buku yang keberadaannya sudah menghilang.

"Tidak ada...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

**Tolong maafkan author labil satu ini xDv *bungkuk***

**Saya putuskan untuk mengeditnya karena rasanya ada yang kurang dan terlalu kusut(?) ._.v **

**Tidak merubah jalannya cerita kok *mungkin* *eh?***

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca Sampai Akhir.**

**\- Cherry Monochrome -**

**19/02/2016**


	2. Aturan Pertama

_Aku lari dari masa lalu karena disana aku kehilangan diriku_────_**Rin Kagami**_.

_Aku mengejar masa lalu karena disana aku kehilangan satu hal yang sangat berharga melebihi hidupku_────_**Len Kamine**_.

_Aku harus kuat demi keluargaku_────_**SF-A2 Miki**_.

_Aku mencari bintang_────_**Miku Hatsune**_.

_Aku melihat bintang. Dia jauh dan tak tergapai_────_**Kaito Shion**_.

_Takut Ditinggal Sendiri Aku_ ──── _**Piko Utatane**_ .

_Aku benci disamakan_ ──── _**Rei Rei**_ .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aturan Pertama: Larilah!

Penolakan:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Peringatan:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T** he **R** ules

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Rin POV]**

**_Kringgggg!_**

Mataku mengerjap kaget. Langit-langit kamar adalah hal pertama yang ku lihat dan pegal adalah hal pertama yang ku rasakan. Aku menyadari posisi tidur ku yang tak biasa. Tidur terlentang di lantai, di temani beberapa buku tebal. Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti orang pintar?

"Ugh..." Lenguhku menyingkirkan buku dengan ketebalan luar biasa dari atas perutku. Titik kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya terisi. Kaleng berisik penyebab ku terbangun masih berteriak meminta perhatian. Mata sayu ku meliriknya dalam ketenangan.

Jam 5 pagi.

Siapa yang men-_setting _-nya sepagi ini?

**_Clek_**

Suara pintu terbuka menjadi pusat perhatianku dan membuatku segar secara misterius.

"Oh, sudah bangun ternyata."

Sekarang aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku menatapnya dalam diam dan mulai berpikir untuk melemparinya dengan salah satu buku yang berserakan di sekitarku. Mengingat statusnya sebagai Kakak kedua dan hukum tak tertulis bagi seorang adik adalah budak. Aku mengurungkan niatku itu. Aku belum siap menjadi adik durhaka. Melemparinya dengan buku sama dengan melompat ke jurang setan. Ha-ha.

"Kau... masih membaca buku tidak jelas itu?"

Manik biru teduhnya menyipit tidak suka. Aku mengangguk dan melirik singkat pada buku yang seminggu ini ingin kubakar.

"Berhentilah! Jangan di baca lagi, Rin. Kau tidak akan pintar hanya dengan membaca cerita fiksi."

Aku memberengut dan mulai mengumpulkan satu persatu buku yang berserakan. Menyusunnya dalam satu tumpukan. Lagipula, siapa yang suka baca buku!

"Perintah orang itu sebaiknya tidak usah di dengarkan..."

Dia melanjutkan sambil bersedekap dan menaruh beban tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menaruh semua buku yang kususun di atas meja belajar. Lalu menggerakkan jari telunjukku membentuk lingkaran, menimbulkan efek cahaya merah muda melingkar, penuh dengan huruf _rune_ di sekitar kaleng berisik. Menghentikan suara cerewetnya. Dilanjutkan selembar kertas kalender meja merobekkan dirinya sendiri menjadi bagian terkecil dan menunjukkan tanggal hari ini.

_Hampir memasuki akhir musim gugur. Pantas udaranya mulai terasa dingin._

"Luka-_nee_... tolong... jangan sentuh alarm ku lagi. Aku butuh istirahat yang banyak." Pintaku menjatuhkan diri ke kasur empuk dan lembut. Nyamannya... entah sudah berapa lama aku tidur di lantai.

Luka-_nee_ menghela napas panjang dan terdengar berat.

"Haaaa... Orang itu benar-benar membuatku susah. Aku tidak pernah suka dengan apapun yang sedang dia coba lakukan. Meskipun itu demi kebaikanmu. Bereskan kamarmu dan gunakan sihir seperlunya. Segeralah turun jika sudah selesai."

Aku segera mendudukkan diriku di pinggir kasur, menatap pintu yang baru saja di tutup secara kasar dengan tatapan sendu. '_Maaf_...'

Melemaskan seluruh ototku, manik biru cerahku mulai memindai sekelilingku.

Tiga kata. Kacau dan Berantakan.

Terkadang aku memang terlalu malas untuk merapihkan barang-barangku dan melemparnya asal. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali aku merapihkannya dalam sebulan.

Di rumah sederhana ini ada satu aturan yang tak bisa di langgar. Melanggarnya berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati.

Dilarang menggunakan sihir untuk kepentingan pribadi. 

Peraturan bodoh itu secara tidak langsung mengajarkan ku hidup mandiri. Menggunakan sihir memang praktis. Tapi, itu bisa memberikan efek samping ketergantungan.

"Hhhh... sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan masalah satu ini sebelum monster cerewet itu datang lagi dan menjajah telingaku." Keluhku suram mulai membereskan kamar.

Aku **Rin Kagami**. Umur 13 tahun. Murid tingkat menengah biasa yang terjebak diantara buku-buku tebal. Ada enam buah buku dengan ketebalan dan judul sama. Namun, isinya berbeda di beberapa bagian. Aku mendapatkannya dari pelatih sihirku. Namanya **Meiko Kagami**, Kakak pertama sekaligus orang yang keberadaannya tidak pernah diharapkan oleh Luka-_nee_. Banyak hal keren yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Makanya tidak heran kalau Luka-_nee _selalu naik pitam tiap kali melihat apapun yang berhubungan dengannya, salah satunya buku merepotkan itu.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak berita menghilangnya pelatih (aku lebih suka menyebutknya seperti itu dibandingkan Meiko-_nee_) tersebar. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya dimana. Masih bernapas atau sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Salah satu alasan kenapa Luke-_nee _tidak suka padanya. Dia suka pergi tanpa pamit.

Satu minggu sebelum dirinya dikabarkan menghilang, dia memberiku satu hari satu buku secara rutin. Awalnya aku biarkan buku itu diselimuti debu dalam keheningan rak tak bernyawa. Tapi, menginjak hari ke tujuh, _Blue Bird _(burung pembawa pesan) datang mengetuk jendela kamarku, tepat saat jarum panjang milik kaleng berisik bergerak menyentuh angka satu dan jarum pendeknya lurus menatap langit.

jam 00,05

Hari ke tujuh dimana pelatih seharusnya memberiku buku ke tujuh. Namun, tidak demikian. Dia menghilang dan meninggalkan pesan merepotkan.

_Rin, kalau kau membiarkan buku berharga milikku di makan debu dan rayap... Bersiaplah untuk mati saat aku kembali!_

Seluruh anggota gerak tubuhku pun merespon pesan kematian itu dengan baik. Sisa akal sehatku tidak membiarkan buku aneh itu membusuk bersama buku lainnya. Sejak saat itu, manik biru cerahku berusaha bertahan menatap redup goresan tinta hitam dalam keinginan untuk merubahnya menjadi abu dan menghapusnya dalam air.

Aku ingin tahu tujuan pelatih memberiku buku merepotkan seperti ini. Keenam buku tersebut berjudul '_The Lules_'. Tanpa identitas pengarang maupun penerbit. Aku pasti sedang dijahili.

"Aku akan menuntutnya jika pulang nanti."

.

.

.

Aku pura-pura bersenandung 'lalala' dengan suara sumbang. Menghindari senyum palsu siapa pun yang berniat menyapaku. Tidak peduli berapa kali Luka-_nee _memberi ku pelototan tajam, memintaku bersikap ramah. Kami berdua sedang dalam perjalan menuju akademi dan dalam perjalanan penuh rintangan itu selalu saja ada sekumpulan orang bodoh pencari muka.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa kudapat. Tapi, aku bukanlah Luka-_nee _yang mampu menghadapi mereka dengan senyum kesabaran.

Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Hanya karena rumor aku dan Luka-_nee _akan di calonkan menjadi Navigator, mereka semua jadi bersikap palsu.

Navigator adalah posisi tertinggi yang mampu mengantarkan siapa pun masuk ke Istana. Impian semua orang, tidak termasuk aku.

Tidak semua orang berjalan ke akademi dengan niat menutut ilmu. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku memasuki Cryton Academy untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan peserta didik baru, aku nyaris tersedak ludahku sendiri dan memandang tidak percaya pada sebagian besar orang tua yang mengantar anak-anak mereka sedang memberikan nasihat gila. Mereka mengajarkan anak-anak mereka untuk menjilat jika tidak bisa meraih peringkat atas. Mendekati calon penguasa adalah akses tercepat menjadi terkenal, diakui dan disegani. Kebanyakan anak-anak yang mendaftar di Cypton Academy bertujuan untuk masuk Istana, mendapatkan posisi penting, memajukan kerajaan dan menjamin kesejahteraan rakyat. Mulia sekali niat mereka. Cih.

Kalau saja jalan menuju akademi ada dua jalur atau setidaknya tersedia jalan pintas yang sepi. Pasti aku tidak perlu berpapasan dengan orang-orang bermuka palsu seperti mereka. Melihat akademi dari sisi menguntungkan. Aku menyebut mereka sebagai para pencari keuntungan di jalan sesat.

Crypton Academy memang satu-satunya sekolah sihir yang di akui dan di percaya pihak pemerintah. Lulusan terbaik dari sini sudah bisa di pastikan mendapat satu kursi kosong di Istana. Benar-benar sekolah impian.

"Mereka akan mengigit _nee-chan_ kalau tidak di abaikan." Sambil membenarkan _headphone_ ku, aku memberi nasihat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Muse (icon kebanggaan Pemerintah Crypton) bersenandung merdu.

Luka-_nee _tersenyum ramah pada segerombolan manusia menjijikan dan membalas ucapanku.

"Perbaiki dulu sikapmu itu, baru aku dengarkan. Bagaimana dengan jadwal latihanmu? Apa di liburkan?"

Aku menggeleng kecil lalu menatap dedaunan berwarna gelap mulai berguguran, terbang tersapu angin, menari di udara sebentar sebelum jatuh menyapa bumi.

_Musim gugur sebentar lagi berakhir_. _Aku benci dingin_.

"Tidak. Latihan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Orang itu kan jelmaan iblis, aku mana punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Ha-ha." Aku tertawa kering, kesannya suram.

"Ya, tidak di ragukan lagi. Kudengar semua misi mu di alihkan."

"Mm, begitulah." Aku meng-iya-kan sambil melirik Luka-_nee _yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Tak lama, dia mengeluarkan si cerdas persegi panjang—_handphone_.

"Tumben tidak protes." Sindirnya. Aku mendengus dan menggantungkan _headphone _ku di leher. Sementara Luka-_nee _mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Dia sudah kabur sebelum aku protes." Tepat saat aku memberikan balasan, di depan sana dua pasang mata elang milik Griffin bersinar merah. Griffin adalah patung hewan penjaga pintu Gerbang Awal (pintu masuk utama Crypton Academy), memiliki sayap seekor elang dan kaki seekor singa.

"Aku duluan _nee-chan_." Pamitku berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Luka-_nee _dalam ritual jalan santainya. Aku mendekati patung Griffin seperti yang dilakukan murid lainnya.

Saat kami sudah berada di jarak tujuh meter dari Gerbang Awal. Patung Griffin akan mendeteksi lencana yang kami pakai lalu lingkaran sihir muncul secara ajaib di bawah kaki kami dan pilar cahaya membawa kami masuk melewati gerbang. Tanpa benar-benar melewatinya. Itu sihir _teleport_. Seperti itulah prosedur kami memasuki area sekolah. Tanpa lencana kami tidak akan bisa masuk.

Tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti apa yang ada di balik Gerbang Awal berlapis emas dan perak itu. Banyak rumor menyesatkan tentang apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya, mulai dari mansion mewah, tambang emas, pohon pencetak uang sampai hutan berlian. _Sugoi_.

Sama seperti Gerbang Awal. Pada dasarnya, letak keberadaan Crypton Academy sendiri tidak ada yang tahu dimana pastinya. Akademi ini seakan disembunyikan oleh sesuatu. Namun, sebagian orang meyakini kalau Crypton Academy berada di balik Gerbang Awal. Benarkah begitu?

Gerbang Awal sendiri berada di sebelah timur batas Vocaloid City dan Gerbang Akhir berada di sebelah barat batas Vocaloid City. Sementara menurut peta dunia, Vocaloid City diapit oleh dua kota yaitu The Past dan The Future. Kota Kematian dan Kota Impian. Sama sekali tidak menjelaskan dimana letak pastinya.

Aku mendarat dengan selamat di taman labirin yang menjadi pembatas antara gedung tingkat menengah dengan gedung tingkat atas.

"_Rinnnyyyy~ Ohayoouuuuu~_" Sapa Miki riang. Dia bukan teman sekelasku. Dia hanya orang aneh yang mengaku dirinya jenius dan ingin di panggil profesor.

"Miki! Jauhkan bunga itu dariku! Aku alergi serbuk... hatcuh... bunga... hatcuh." Disampingnya, teman beda kelas Miki. Miku Hatsune. Satu-satunya keturunan bangsawan Hatsune yang tersisa. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya tahu namanya saja. Dia terlihat risih karena Miki tidak bisa diam dan terus memainkan bunga _Poppy_ di tangannya.

"Kematian." Aku menoleh kesamping. Melihat Gumi menatap serius Miki. Dia teman sekelasku. Sekaligus sahabatku yang paling suka bernyanyi. Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan. "Arti bunga yang di pegang Miki-_san_." Tambahnya.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang sedang di ramalnya?" Teto muncul di belakang punggung Gumi. Dia bertanya sambil mengunyah roti. Dia sahabatku juga. Pandai bermain biola.

Yang dimaksud Teto adalah ramalan bunga. Miki selalu meramalkan nasib seseorang melalui bunganya. Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu nasib siapa yang sedang diramalnya. Itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang. Dulu aku pernah menegurnya sekali karena kesal melihatnya selalu tertawa. Seharusnya dia marah aku bentak tapi dia malah memberiku bunga yang di pegangnya. Aku berniat membuang bunga itu kalau saja Gumi tidak menyebut nama bunga yang kupegang dan memberitahu aku artinya. _Hydrangea_. Terima kasih sudah memahamiku. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia meramalku? Atau hanya iseng? Karena insiden itu, dia jadi sering menyapaku bahkan terkadang menempel.

"Minggir." Nada ketus itu milik Len Kamine. Rivalku dalam berbagai hal. Dan dengan berat hati harus aku akui, dia teman sebangkuku sekaligus tetanggaku. Rumahnya tepat berada di samping rumahku.

Teto dan Gumi bergeser menjauh dariku dan memberinya jalan. Dia lewat begitu saja. Harga dirinya yang selangit melarangnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atau permisi. Ya ampun, padahal jalan di taman ini masih luas. Apa dia buta?

"Sudahlah, Rin-_chan_. Jangan melotot seperti itu atau kau bisa jatuh hati padanya." Canda Gumi merangkul bahuku. Aku mendengus.

"Dalam mimpi pun aku tak sudi." Kataku keki.

"Bukankah seharusnya Kamine-_san_ pulang dua hari lagi? Apa terjadi sesuatu dalam misinya?" Tanya Teto bingung.

_**Pip Pip Pip** _

Suara ponsel berdering, aku dan Teto spontan menoleh pada Gumi. Dia sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kurasa tidak, Kamine-_san..._" Gumi menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, maksudku semua murid yang sedang menjalani misinya di paksa pulang oleh pihak Akademi. Kalian berdua bersiaplah, Navigator selanjutnya sudah di tetapkan." Gumi menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja di terimanya. Menjawab pertanyaan Teto.

"Ayo! Kita temui si Papan Cerewet. Dia pasti sedang meneriakkan nama-nama Navigator tiap divisi dengan suara sumbangnya." Teto menarik tanganku dan Gumi dengan semangat. Kulihat yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pergi menemui Papan Cerewet. Papan Cerewet adalah papan pengumuman yang di pasang di Kantin Gabungan. Papan itu sudah ada sejak sekolah ini didirikan dan selalu mengocehkan isi pengumuman yang tertempel di badannya. Berkatnya, kami tidak perlu saling berdesakkan. Tapi, suara ocehannya sangat mengganggu. Papan itu sepertinya produk gagal karena selalu menambahkan komentar tidak perlu. Dia seperti punya pemikiran sendiri karena diberi mata, telinga dan mulut.

"Ada apa dengan Papan Cerewetnya? Apa dia rusak?" Tanya Gumi bingung menemukan Papan Cerewet meraung bahagia. Papan cerewet itu mungkin sudah mencapai batas pemakaiannya.

Sebagai gantinya, murid tingkat atas dengan sihir suaranya, bernyanyi membacakan pengumuman. Suaranya yang merdu bergema ke seluruh penjuru Kantin.

Gumi yang tidak enak namanya disebut sebagai Navigator divisi Alexandrite pun ikut bergabung membantu si penyanyi (aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan terlalu malas mencari tahu) menyebarkan pengumuman. Suaranya membaur dengan suara si penyanyi namun bedanya di sekeliling Gumi banyak not not melodi penuh kilauan menari mengikuti irama. Dua lingkaran sihir bersinar di bawah kaki mereka. Perlahan terdengar suara nyanyian di beberapa titik. Semua anggota Alexandrite kompak bernyanyi saat melihat ketua baru mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan si penyanyi. Jiwa pendukung mereka sedang terusik. Kantin gabungan ini menjadi lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Kami semua diselimuti serbuk berkilauan. Efek dari lingkaran sihir di beberapa titik.

Di Crypton Academy, kami semua dibagi ke dalam 12 divisi sesuai dengan karakter sihir tiap individu. Dikenal dengan nama 12 Permata Crypton.

1\. Divisi Diamond, dinavigatori oleh Lenka Kagamine (aku mengenalnya sebagai teman Luka-_nee_). Divisi ini diisi oleh para penyihir analisa. Sihir mereka rata-rata digunakan untuk mengungkap kebenaran. Mereka ahli mencari jejak. Kecintaan mereka terhadap lingkungan tidak membiarkan satu tikus pun berhasil lolos setelah melakukan tindak kejahatan.

2\. Divisi Alexandrite, dinavigatori oleh Gumi Megpoid (sahabatku yang sedang bernyanyi). Divisi ini diisi oleh para penyihir pendukung. Mereka tak pernah melakukan misi seorang diri. Kemampuan sihir mereka adalah ketenangan jiwa.

3\. Divisi Pink Tourmaline, dinavigatori oleh SF-A2 Miki (aku terkejut dia bisa dipilih menjadi navigator). Divisi ini diisi oleh penyihir penghasut. Paling pandai mencari informasi dengan cara membuat pikiran target menjadi kacau.

4\. Divisi Shappire, dinavigatori oleh Len Kamine (Rival shota-ku). Divisi ini diisi oleh penyihir berbahaya. Tugas mereka hanya satu yaitu mengeksekusi target di tempat (cocok untuknya yang tak punya perasaan).

5\. Divisi Ruby, dinavigatori oleh Rin Kagami (aku sendiri). Divisi ini diisi oleh penyihir gila tempur. Tidak peduli lawannya kuat atau lemah, mereka tidak akan mundur dari misi yang sudah diberikan sekalipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

6\. Divisi Aquamarine, dinavigatori oleh Miku Hatsune (kudengar dia sering disebut nona es). Divisi ini berisi penyihir kemampuan bertahan. Keperibadian mereka paling disegani karena sopan layaknya bangsawan (tidak cocok untukku).

7\. Divisi Blue Topaz, dinavigatori oleh Luka Kagami (kakak ku). Divisi ini berisi penyihir pemulihan. Paling anti terhadap kekerasan (sangat bertolak belakang denganku).

8\. Divisi Amethyst, dinavigatori oleh Gakupo Kamui (dia teman Luka-_nee_ dan sedang dalam masa pendekatan). Divisi ini berisi penyihir pemurnian. Mereka meracik berbagai jenis ramuan.

9\. Divisi Emerald, dinavigatori oleh Teto Kasane (sahabatku yang sekarang memelukku penuh haru karena namanya disebut). Divisi ini berisi penyihir penemuan. Mereka pandai mencari barang langka/hilang.

10\. Divisi Citrine, dinavigatori oleh Kaito Shion (aku tidak tahu siapa dia). Divisi ini berisi penyihir penciptaan. Mereka melakukan penelitian terhadap banyak hal dan menciptakan berbagai macam benda sihir.

11\. Divisi Garnet, dinavigatori oleh Piko Utatane (aku tak mengenalnya, kudengar dia seorang model). Divisi ini berisi penyihir perubahan. Mereka ahli dalam menyamar.

12\. Divisi Peridot, dinavigatori oleh Rei Kagene (aku tak mau mengenal orang ini, dia narsis). Divisi ini berisi penyihir dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi. Dianugrahi wajah yang rupawan dan kemampuan memikat hati.

"Luka-_san_~ aku senang kamu jadi navigator kami. Kita beruntung Putri Alam sepertimu masuk divisi Blue Topaz."

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat Luka-_nee _mendapat sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai Putri Alam. Julukan itu diberikan pada Luka-_nee _karena sihir pengobatan yang dimilikinya. Sangat cocok untuknya. Mirip dengan karakter dalam buku yang diberikan pelatih. Tokoh utama dalam buku itu juga di beri julukan Putri Alam. Mereka sama-sama berperan sebagai penolong.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Gumi mengatupkan kedua tanggannya. Dia baru selesai bernyanyi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada angota satu divisinya. Teto langsung menerjangnya, "Aku senang kita semua terpilih. Kupikir aku tertinggal." Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Errr... sebenarnya aku pun tidak menyangka bisa terpilih." Gumi mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita rayakan di kelas. Hari ini aku bawakan makanan favorit kalian."

**_Denting! Denting!_**

Aku bisa mendengar suara mata Teto bersinar. Apa aku berhalusinasi?

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?! Kita rayakan keberhasilan kita!" Teto dengan semangat membawa lari Gumi. Aku menggeleng kecil dan berjalan mengikuti mereka. Namun, suara papan cerewet yang sedang menangis bahagia (entah karena apa) menghentikan langkahku.

────_Aku senang anda masih hidup... Nightmare._

"Rin-_chan_! Cepatlah!" Teto kembali dan menarik tanganku sementara tatapanku mengarah pada papan cerewet. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menunduk dan menarik balik tangan Teto yang kebingungan melihat perubahan sikapku.

Kuharap aku salah dengar. Papan itu tidak mungkin tahu tentangku. Dia hanya benda sihir yang dibuat puluhan tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak mungkin tahu.

"Rin-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gumi khawatir. Aku menatapnya kaget. Sekarang aku, Teto dan Gumi berada di ruang 7. Kelas kami saat dalam pelajaran umum.

"Kau menjadi aneh setelah keluar dari kantin. Ada apa?" Tambah Teto.

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu cuman per—"

"Kami mencari Rin Kagami! Apa dia ada?" Potong seseorang. Kutebak dia anggota divisiku. Gumi hendak buka suara namun aku mencegahnya. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

"Dia ada di hadapanmu." Kataku datar.

Orang itu dengan tidak sopannya menilaiku. Melihatku dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Cih, biasa saja." Cibirnya.

"Aku menantangmu bertanding _Dodgeball_!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hidungku. Aku mendengus. Anggota divisiku memang seharusnya seperti ini. Berani dan pemberontak.

"Bisa saja. Siang hari. Aku tunggu di Arena Penentuan." Setuju ku, menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya. Kami pun berjabat tangan membuat kesepakatan.

"RIN-_CHAN_! KAU SUDAH GILA!" Pekik Gumi dan Teto tidak kudengar.

* * *

**-o0o-**

**T** he **R** ules

**-o0o-**

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

'_Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?_' Tanya Miku lewat telepati pada seseorang. Matanya menatap datar tubuh Kaito yang terkulai lemas, duduk satu meja dengannya. Mereka sedang berada di rumah kaca. Salah satu fasilitas Crypton Academy.

'_Ya, aku kembali sekarang_' Jawab sebuah suara dalam pikirannya.

Miku mengambil cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong dan mengulurkannya ke depan Kaito.

"Tuangkan!" Perintahnya mutlak.

Tubuh Kaito yang awalnya terlihat tak bernyawa, perlahan bergetar kecil dan nampak lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Miku sangat yakin kalau jiwa Kaito sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Makanya dia dengan penuh rasa percaya diri memberinya perintah.

Kaito menggerakkan kepalanya sebentar, menghilangkan rasa pusing lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser akibat menunduk berjam-jam. Kemudian dengan cekatan, tangannya meraih teko dan menuangkan isinya layaknya seorang butler.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga tubuhku, Miku." Katanya tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan kembali teko teh itu ke tempatnya.

"Langsung saja. bagaimana hasilnya?" Miku menghirup aroma teh rasa _negi _kesukaannya sebentar, lalu meminumnya.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti jika mereka sudah tiba disini." Jawab Kaito sambil menggerakkan jarinya di atas meja membentuk pola rumit.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Miku menghentikan gerakan jari Kaito. Dia menatap isi cangkir tehnya yang menampilkan bagian luar rumah kaca mulai dilapisi selimut tipis. Menggantikan Kaito membuat _barrier _agar tidak ada satu orang pun bisa mendekati rumah kaca atau menyelinap masuk dengan niat menguping. Tak jauh dari tempat Miku duduk, kuncup bunga tulip _orange _mekar.

"Hoaaaammm, ada apa memanggil Miki, Kai-_chan_?" Tanya Miki mengantuk. Tangannya menyingkap salah satu kelopak bunga tulip, menampilkan sosoknya yang seukuran ibu jari.

"Yeey, Miki orang pertama yang sampai ~" Soraknya senang lalu melompat turun dan mengubah tubuhnya ke ukuran semula. Kemudian dia berceloteh banyak tentang pengalamannya memberi sambutan pada anggota divisinya. Miku hanya diam, tak menanggapi semua kebohongan Miki. Dia ada di tempat kejadian saat Miki menjahili anggota divisinya. Tidak ada sambutan hangat atau apa pun yang sedang Miki ceritakan. Kaito? Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar cerita Miki, tapi kepalanya sekali-kali mengangguk, pura-pura menanggapi.

"Apa kami terlambat?" Tanya Piko datang bersama Len dan Rei. Dia langsung mengacak gemas surai merah kekasihnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Pi-_chan_ telat tujuh menit. Dari mana saja?" Tanya Miki dengan nada lucu sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Hum? Aku habis mengatur ulang jadwalku. Bukankah kamu yang memintaku libur satu minggu, C_herry_?" Miki nyenyir dan mengangguk semangat. Disamping kirinya, Miku mendengus geli mendengar percakapan manis Miki dan Piko.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan datanya?" Tanya Len langsung. Dia menempatkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Sementara Rei mendesah pelan karena kehabisan tempat duduk. Dia melompat ke atas pohon yang di jadikan tempat sandaran oleh Len.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Tidak banyak yang berhasil kudapatkan. Tapi, kurasa ini cukup membuktikan kalau dia orang yang selama ini kita cari." Kaito menggerakkan jarinya di udara. Layar kotak kecil dengan sinar kecoklatan muncul menampilkan data yang berhasil di dapatnya.

"Aku sudah mencocokkan dna nya dengan keluarganya yang sekarang. Hasilnya seperti yang kita duga selama ini, dna nya tidak cocok. Aku memang tidak bisa menemukan penyebab perbedaan umurnya dengan kita. Tapi, aku menemukan reaksi gelombang _Flame of Red_ disekitar wilayah y, dekat dengan kediaman utama mereka. Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan tingkat kecocokkannya 99%. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa aku perlu menyelidikinya lebih lanjut?" Kaito mengakhiri penjelasannya dan menatap satu persatu temannya.

Rei bersiul kagum dengan kemampuan Kaito yang mirip seperti seorang detektif, tidak melewatkan sedikit pun bagian terkecil. Piko hanya menatap bingung setiap layar yang dimunculkan Kaito, dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca isinya. Jadi, bagaimana caranya dia memberi pendapat? Pikirnya. Disampingnya, Miki sudah melanjutkan acara tidurnya sejak Kaito memulai penjelasan, tidak peduli dengan hawa panas di samping kirinya. Baginya penjelasan Kaito terdengar seperti sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur. Kasihan Kaito.

"Aku sudah yakin. Tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan lagi." Jawab Miku dengan telinga berkedut kesal mendengar suara dengkuran Miki menyebut nama-nama bunga. Bahkan dia bisa melihat bunga _Poppy_ di saku rok Miki (yang berusaha disembunyikannya) sedikit menampakkan diri. Miku langsung bersingut menjauhkan kursinya dan menelan pil anti alergi.

"Bagaimana dengan pergerakkan mereka?" Tanya Len dengan mata terpejam. Kaito langsung menggerakkan jarinya di udara dan memunculkan layar baru, membuat mata Piko semakin berputar tidak mengerti. Mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya bisa mengeluarkan asap.

"Jika perhitunganku tidak meleset. Mereka akan bergerak sekarang. Aku menemukan gelombang sihir tak biasa sedang mendekat kemari. Selain itu, aku juga menyempatkan diri menyusup masuk istana dan disana ada sesuatu yang sedikit menganggu pikiranku." Kaito menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatap Len seakan meminta persetujuan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miku keki melihat keraguan Kaito. Apa dia menganggapnya sebagai orang asing sehingga enggan menjelaskan padanya? Dan kenapa harus meminta persetujuan dari Len?

"Tim Putih. Aku lihat mereka sedang berkumpul dan sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk berperang." Jawab Kaito setelah mendapat anggukan dari Len.

Rei hampir jatuh dari pohonnya saat mendengar jawaban Kaito. Di bawahnya, Len menatap tajam Kaito yang sedang memijit pelipisnya. Miku tidak berkomentar apapun, mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk bersuara. Sementara Piko menatap Kaito tak percaya.

"Pasukan Putih?! Kau yakin? Mungkin ini cuman kebetulan. Mereka mungkin sedang menyiapkan hal lain. Bukankah tujuh tahun sekali mereka selalu mengadakan ritual pembersihan." Sahut Piko berusaha tenang namun gagal. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Sangat yakin. Kuharap mereka bukan alasannya menghilang tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku mulai berpikir ritual pembersihan yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah kedok untuk memburu sang Putri Alam. Kita semua tahu, kalau pembersihan yang mereka lakukan tujuh tahun yang lalu gagal dan bencana itu akan menyapa tempat ini, cepat atau lambat alam akan mengabarkan keberadaan kita."

Rei melompat turun dan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Bisa kita pikirkan itu nanti? Kita bisa terlambat menjemput sang Putri kalau terus membahas ini. Oh, ngomong-ngomong boneka tiruanku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Di Arena Penentuan sedang berlangsung pertandingan seru." Katanya santai dengan senyum ciri khasnya.

"Kaito, cari tahu kebenaran peristiwa tujuh tahun yang lalu kalau perlu kau bisa mengusik seseorang yang sudah tenang di alamnya." Perintah Len yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kaito. Rei dalam hati mengerutu, dia tidak suka dengan sikap Len yang berlaga seperti seorang pemimpin.

"Bersiaplah untuk perkenalan ulang. Kita bergerak sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan seringai misterius dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Rei yang manyun tujuh senti.

.

.

.

_Dodgeball_ adalah permainan lempar bola yang dimainkan oleh dua tim dengan cara melempar bola ke arah lawan sehingga lawan yang terkena lemparan bola dinyatakan kalah dan harus keluar dari arena. Lain ceritanya jika berhasil di tangkap, si penangkap dinyatakan aman dan bola berpindah ke tangannya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, permainan ini diubah menjadi pertandingan kehormatan oleh para murid Crypton Academy. Mereka membuat pertandingan ini sebagai alat pengambilan keputusan jika terjadi perbedaan pendapat atau ketidaksetujuan akan suatu hal. Pihak Academy sendiri memberi izin resmi terhadap kompetisi ini karena terbukti sangat efisien dan efektif dalam menyelesaikan masalah di antara para murid. Seperti masalah yang sedang dihadapi divisi Ruby. Anggota mereka tidak menerima Rin Kagamie sebagai Navigator-nya. Rin yang menerima tantangan mereka pun diharuskan melawan mereka seorang diri. Dia memantulkan bola di tangannya dengan tenang menatap puluhan lawan yang balik menatapnya waspada. Suara pendukung dan caci maki melebur di udara menjadi satu, memperpanas arena yang sudah membeku.

Ada tiga kondisi kemenangan yang harus dipenuhinya yaitu eliminasi, waktu dan skor. Pertandingan tidak seimbang ini harus dimenangkan oleh Rin dengan cara mengeluarkan seluruh anggota divisi Ruby dalam waktu dua jam. Puluhan anggota divisi diberi nilai 1, sama seperti dirinya yang juga bernilai 1. Jadi, jika dia berhasil menendang keluar mereka semua dalam batas waktu yang di tentukan maka skor teringgi berada di tangannya. 1-0. Begitu juga sebaliknya, jika Rin berhasil dikeluarkan oleh mereka. Dia yang kalah dan harus menerima dirinya digantikan oleh orang lain yang menurut mereka pantas.

Baru satu jam permainan berlangsung, Rin sudah berhasil menendang setengahnya keluar arena.

"Rin-_chaaannnnnn_! Tunggu apa lagiiiiiii?! Cepat habisi merekaaaaaa! Musim dingin belum saatnya tiba tahuuuuu!" Teriak Gumi dari bangku penonton dengan tubuh menggigil. Sekali-kali kedua telapak tangannya bertemu, mencari kehangatan. Matanya menatap kagum divisi Ruby yang sama kedinginan seperti dirinya masih berdiri kokoh. Gumi tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di dekat Rin seperi halnya mereka. Dia mungkin akan mati membeku. Sihir esnya keterlaluan. Rin seharusnya tidak perlu membekukan bangku penonton juga kan? Pikir Gumi antara ingin marah atau memberi semangat.

"Hum? _Rinny _bisa mati kalau terus seperti ini. _Nee_, Gu-_chan_, mau Miki hangatkan~?" Ucap Miki langsung memeluk Gumi yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Dia meronta-ronta dan mendorong Miki menjauh.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" Tanya Gumi bingung mencemaskan kondisi Rin. Apalagi yang barusan bicara hal mengerikan itu Miki. Orang yang daripagi membawa bunga Poppy di tangannya hingga sekarang. Miki terkekeh dan menatap lemparan bola Rin seperti roket. Melesat cepat dan penuh semangat membantai.

"Sejak awal permainan, _Rinny _baru mengambil napas satu kali. Dia sama seperti Gu-_chan_. _Rinny _kedinginan namun di tahannya dengan cara tidak terlalu banyak mengambil napas. Udara dingin yang dihirupnya bisa menyebabkan jantungnya ikut membeku. Kira-kira disekitar _Rinny _udara dinginnya mencapai -10." Jelas Miki dengan nada lucu disertai tawa cerianya. Gumi menatap tidak percaya pada Rin. Sementara Teto yang seharusnya berada disampingnya sudah menghilang, menyisakan sebungkus roti. Dia tengah berlari terburu-buru ke bagian bawah bangku penonton.

"Luka-_senpai_! Tolong hentikan pertandingan ini! Jika dilanjutkan... Rin-_chan_... dia bisa..." Ucapnya terputus-putus pada Luka yang sedang mengobati para anggota divisi Ruby yang mengalami cedera ringan.

Luka melirik Teto sekilas lalu mulai melilitkan perban pada lengan yang menjadi pasiennya. "Biarkan saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Udara dingin tidak akan membuatnya mati. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah. Lagi pula, dia tidak akan menerima tantangan ini jika kemungkinan menangnya tipis."

Teto merosotkan tubuhnya mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh Luka. Dia tidak menduga Luka membiarkan adiknya sendiri dalam bahaya. Menurutnya, seberapa kuat pun seseorang, ada saatnya dimana mereka harus menyerah dan meminjam tenaga orang lain. Rin tetaplah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Dia butuh pertolongan. Apalagi dia harus melawan orang sebanyak itu. Staminanya bisa terkuras habis. Dia akan kalah.

"Kau sahabatnya kan?" Tanya Luka tiba-tiba mengejutkan Teto. Teto mengangguk mengiyakan dan menerima sekaleng coklat hangat. Luka menawarkan Teto duduk di bangku sebelah ujung sana. Dia sudah selesai mengobati para korban keganasan adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus percaya padanya. Dia sedang berperang melawan waktu. Umurnya yang lebih muda dari yang lainnya pasti sangat menyulitkannya. Apalagi dengan reputasinya yang buruk. Sudah sewajarnya mereka menolak dipimpin olehnya. Tenang saja, Rin tidak mengincar kemenangan sampai harus membahayakan nyawanya . Dia hanya ingin diakui. Dia tidak serius mengirim semua anggota divisinya ke rumah sakit. Aku mendengar banyak pujian dan terima kasih dari mereka. " Luka menatap para pasiennya.

"Satu persatu orang yang berhasil dikalah oleh Rin mengakui kemampuannya. Memang agak sulit menjadi bagian divisi Ruby yang berpegang teguh pada hukum rimba dimana yang kuat dialah yang berkuasa. Lagi pula divisi itu hanyalah kumpulan anak-anak nakal yang suka berkelahi." Jelasnya mencoba menenangkan sahabat adiknya yang terlihat shock mendengar nada ketusnya tadi. Dia kelepasan dan menyesal memperlihatkan sikap alaminya pada gadis serapuh Teto.

Teto terkekeh mendengar gurauan Luka di akhir kalimatnya dan kebetulan manik merahnya menangkap sepatu kats milik sahabat kuningnya melayang indah. Rin melempari anggota divisinya yang bermain tidak benar. Dia berteriak dan memaki sambil membenarkan tiap kesalahan yang dilakukan anggota divisinya. Apa yang dikatakan Luka memang benar. Rin tidak mungkin repot-repot memberi saran jika yang dia incar adalah kemenangan. Rin pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pikir Teto tenang.

"Sudah tenang sekarang, Teto-_chan_?" Tanya Gumi tiba-tiba menjitak gemas kepala merah Teto. Yang dijitak hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan jarinya yang dibetuk huruf 'v'. Luka berdiri dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gumi dan Teto cepat-cepat membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Makanya, jangan lari tiba-tiba!" Nasihat Gumi menempatkan dirinya di tempat yang Luka duduki sebelumnya. Teto meringis dan bergumam maaf.

Mereka kembali berteriak memberi semangat Rin. Pertandingan hampir mencapai puncaknya. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal tujuh belas menit dengan jumlah pemain yang harus Rin tendang sebanyak tujuh belas orang. Mendekati menit-menit berharga, gerakan mereka (lawan Rin) terlihat lebih baik dan luwes. Rin sedikit menyesal telah membenarkan tiap kesalahan yang mereka lakukan sepanjang pertandingan berlangsung. Mulai dari sikap tangan, posisi kaki, jari, badan, kuda-kuda dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya. Semuanya Rin benarkan dalam satu teriakan dan makian. Dibanding bertanding, mereka lebih terlihat sedang berlatih. Batin para penonton yang baru sadar.

"Hoo, apa sudah lelah? Ingin menyerah? Atau ingin coklat hangat?" Ejek Rin melihat lawannya terengah-engah dengan mata memincing tajam. Dia memutar bola dengan jari telunjuknya. Dalam hati dia ingin tertawa melihat jejak sepatu di kening salah satu lawannya. Setidaknya perkembangan yang mereka perlihatkan tidak membuat sepasang sepatunya terbuang sia-sia.

"Tidak akan! Sebelum kami berhasil mengalahkanmu!" Jawab salah satu lawannya sengit. Rin menyeringai senang melihat tangan lawannya terangkat ke atas dan lingkaran sihir terbentuk. Orang itu siap menyerangnya.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Aku akan kecewa jika kalian menyerah disini. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau punya anggota lemah dan pengecut." Balasnya. Pijakan di kakinya melemah dan terdengar suara retakan. Dengan cepat Rin salto ke belakang sebanyak tiga kali, menghindari jarum-jarum kecil yang muncul di balik es. Bola di tangannya berhasil dipertahankan. Ini memang bukan permainan _dodgeball_ biasa. Disini lawan yang tidak bisa bangkit setelah terkena serangan bolalah yang harus keluar arena. Singkatnya, ini adalah pertarungan habis-habisan.

"Bo-A-apa itu?" Kejut Rin melihat seekor peri menari dihadapannya dan berkata 'mereka kembali'. Rin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung menemukan lawannya mundur secara teratur dengan mulut tergagap. Mereka menatap Rin dengan wajah pucat pasi seolah dibelakangnya ada naga mengamuk dan hendak memakannya. Suara penonton juga tidak terdengar lagi. Mendadak sekelilingnya menjadi hening.

'_Memangnya dibelakangku ada apa sih? Tidak mungkin..._' Rin memutar kepalanya patah-patah berharap di belakangnya bukan Kiyoteru (guru tergalaknya). Jika iya, habislah dia.

"La-labirinnya... hidup?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya melihat labirin (yang menjadi batas antara tingkat atas dan menengah) semakin tumbuh tinggi sehingga bisa terlihat dari arena penentuan yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. Disekeliling laribirin, ribuan peri menari sambil mengucapkan 'mereka kembali' berulang kali seperti mantra.

_Ini sih lebih parah dari Kiyoteru-sensei_.

**_Ngingggggggg!_**

Terdengar suara nyaring di langit. Semua orang spontan menutup telinga. Rin merasakan pirasat buruk, sesuatu akan terjadi dan dugaanya terbukti benar saat melihat angka '00.17.00' di langit bergerak mundur. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara teriakan panik dari berbagai arah setelah keheningan sesaat tadi. Para murid mulai berlarian, kilaun cahaya terlihat dimana-mana dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Suara nyaring tadi adalah tanda peringatan kedatangan tim putih. Tim putih adalah tim Pemerintah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap fenomena alam. Mereka hanya punya waktu 17 menit untuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Satu-satunya tempat yang dinyatakan aman. Jika mereka tertangkap berkeliaran di luar gedung oleh tim putih, mereka akan di bawa pergi dan kembali dalam kondisi tak utuh. Kesimpulan itu di dapat dari kakak kelas yang pernah tertangkap dan mengalami trauma panjang.

Luka membantu para murid yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir _teleport_, dia membuat portal yang bisa men-_teleport _mereka langsung ke gedung masing-masing. Manik biru teduhnya mencari keberadaan Rin yang dilihat terakhir kalinya terpaku menatap labirin. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Gakupo berlari tergesa-gesa dan meneriakkan namanya. Dia meraih tangan Luka yang kelelahan dan segera melakukan _teleport_.

Teto dan Gumi berdesakan membelah arus kepanikan. Mereka mencoba naik kebangku penonton, mencari jejak sahabatnya dilapangan. Gumi sempat melihat Rin melempar bungkusan merah muda (yang diyakini Gumi berisi koin _teleport_) pada anggota divisinya lalu pergi entah kemana. Rin tidak mungkin menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk kembali ke gedung tingkat menengah dalam waktu singkat terlebih jaraknya sangat jauh. Dia tidak punya kaki secepat dan sekuat kuda. Dalam hati pun Gumi masih sempat mengeluhkan kekurangan sahabatnya itu dan merutuki luasnya akademi.

Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 7 detik lagi. Arena penentuan mulai kosong. Sosok Rin masih belum di temukan. Teto menggeleng dan menggengam tangan Gumi. Mereka melakukan _teleport_.

00.00.00

Waktu habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ada yang sudah baca The Rules versi Awal? Maaf, kalau kesannya beda tapi intinya sama kok xD**

**Alurnya di buat cepat, habis yang kemarin terlalu lama, gomen ~ :'v**

**Setahun terbengkalai, gaya penulisan saya berubah dan nggak bisa beradaptasi/?/oi**

**Mohon maaf, kalau artian bunganya ada yang beda dengan yang kalian ketahui karena saya sendiri tahu dari g*ogle, ha-ha**

**Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan bersedia membaca.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ... ^^ /**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Cherry Monochrome -**

**23/04/2016**


	3. Aturan Kedua

_Angin akan menunjukkan jalan kemana kamu harus pergi. Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghalangi jalanmu. Keajaiban yang kamu buat, menggantikan kisah kehidupan. Hati yang pernah berpisah pasti bertemu kembali. Kini sihir hati bekerja di seluruh dunia. Dikala bintang bersinar, kekuatan sihir saling bertemu. Dikala matahari menghangatkan bumi, berjalanlah mengikuti roda kehidupan. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aturan Kedua: Cari Dan Temukan!

Disclaimer:

Sampai kapan pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Warning:

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka.

DLDR

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T** he **R** ules

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Miku POV]**

Tujuh tahun yang lalu sebuah surat misterius membawaku ke dalam permainan mengerikan. Kehidupan tenang yang kuimpikan selama ini harus kutunda sementara waktu karena aku harus menemukan sang putri dan menyelamatkannya. Itu rencana awalku sebelum sang putri di kabarkan meninggal dalam kebakaran besar. Kebakaran yang menewaskan puluhan orang. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menatap layar besar dihadapanku. Lagi pula, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang ditinggal seorang diri di dalam rumah besar. Kupikir permainannya sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum aku memulai pencarian tersebut. Namun, perkiraan ku salah, tiba-tiba saja sensasi panas menyerang leherku, meninggalkan empat huruf. S-A-C-R.

Selang waktu tiga hari, dua orang bodoh datang menemuiku. Dua orang bodoh yang katanya memiliki tujuan sama denganku. Si shota jenius namun egois, Len Kamine dan kacamata es krim super idiot, Kaito Shion. Mereka berdua meyakinkanku kalau sang putri masih hidup di suatu tempat dan menunjukkan tanda yang sama denganku namun dengan huruf yang berbeda. Mereka bilang itu tanda bahwa sang Putri masih hidup. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti mereka.

Dalam ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya, aku dipertemukan dengan tiga orang bodoh lainnya. Si eksentrik_—_SF-A2 Miki, si tukang pamer_—_Piko Utatane dan si idola narsis_—_Rei Kagene. Kami semua dikumpulkan dalam keadaan kacau. Aku dalam balutan dress kotor dan robek di beberapa bagian, Miki dengan wajah sembabnya dan penuh debu, Len dengan pakaian mahalnya namun berselimut tanah gosong, Kaito dalam keadaan penuh lumpur, Piko dengan model rambut yang tak bisa di deskripsikan lagi (dia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan sebelah tangannya terus mengusap kepala Miki), lalu yang terakhir adalah Rei, dengan wajah kosongnya. Disana, dalam kesunyian yang panjang kami mendapatkan satu kesimpulan.

_Hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang mengalami kemalangan. _

Kami semua mendapat surat yang sama dan isinya pun sama yaitu:

**_Tolong selamat sang Putri di Dataran Utara. _**

Dataran utara adalah tempat berkumpulnya penyihir penguasa api. Sekarang dataran itu sudah menjadi tanah kosong tak berpenghuni. Bagaimana sang Putri bisa selamat, itu masih menjadi misteri. Kami semua sepakat untuk berkerja sama mencari keberadaan sang Putri dan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia kami berenam. Kami sengaja tidak memberitahukan keanehan ini pada pihak berwajib ataupun orang dewasa. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa kami percaya. Semakin sedikit orang yang tahu, semakin sedikit pula orang yang kami curigai. Dengan begitu, kami bisa bergerak bebas.

Kami memulai pencarian tak tentu arah ini bermodalkan harapan dan keberuntungan. Selain mencari keberataan sang Putri, kami pun mencari asal usul si pengirim surat. Surat itu berasal dari puluhan tahun yang lalu dan pengirimnya bernama Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Surat dari masa lalu yang meramalkan masa depan. Dia seorang Putri dalam cerita rakyat yang sudah lama dilupakan dan hanya orang berumur saja yang tahu. Seperti yang kukatan di awal, surat yang kuterima tujuh tahun yang lalu membawaku ke dalam permainan mengerikan yaitu peperangan panjang melawan kegelapan. Keberadaan kami hanya akan menimbulkan bencana.

**_The Rules adalah segel kegelapan. Jika mereka bangkit maka kegelapan pun bangkit. Sang Putri Alam harus tetap tertidur. Selamanya._**

Itu yang tertulis dalam ramalan zaman dulu.

Pihak kerajaan tahu banyak tentang ini. Mereka mengatur dengan baik semua proses pencegahan agar kejadian tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu tidak terulang lagi dan rakyat bisa hidup tenang dalam bayangan kegelapan. Upacara pembersihan yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun berkelipatan tujuh dikemas dalam bentuk festival pengusiran roh jahat. Cerita lama tersembunyi rapih dalam kegembiraan. Orang-orang zaman sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa maksud dari festival tersebut.

**_Memperkuat segel kegelapan dan menidurkan sang Putri Alam._**

Yang mereka tahu hanya sebatas pengusiran roh jahat dan menyalakan kembang api lalu menari dibawah sinarnya. Di tahun ini mungkin festival itu tidak akan diselenggarakan. Seperti yang Kaito katakan, alam mulai mengabarkan keberadaan kami. Labirin dan para peri dipercaya sebagai pengganti pembawa pesan. Tempat ini akan jatuh kedalam kegelapan jika kami tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka cari di dalam labirin itu?" Tanya Piko yang sedang melihat pergerakan pasukan putih dari cermin besar yang ditaruh di lantai kayu. Di setiap sudut cermin terdapat cangkir teh milikku. Sihir melihat jarak jauh.

"Miki ingin keluar dan mencari _Rinny~_! Keluar~! Keluar~! Keluar~!" Rengek Miki manja sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Aku menutup hidungku. Dia membuat debu-debu disini berterbangan.

"Tenanglah, Miki. Mereka sebentar lagi kemari." Ucapku menahan batuk.

"Stt... ada yang datang." Peringat Rei. Kami semua terdiam dan mendengar suara gaduh di bawah kaki kami. Seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan terdengar suara langkah kaki terseret diiringi berbagai macam umpatan tak bermoral.

"Jadi, ini maksudmu meminta kami bersembunyi disini." Seringai Rei dengan mata berkilat semangat melihat Len sedang menyeret paksa Rin dari celah lantai kayu. Aku menyeringai mengiyakan. Perhitunganku tidak buruk juga. Aku sudah menduga kalau dia akan menculik Rin dan membawanya ke ruang musik tingkat atas. Jadi, aku meminta mereka bersembunyi di balik langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Miku, apa tidak sebaiknya kita keluar saja." Khawatir Kaito. Aku mendengus menertawakan kesetiannya pada Len.

"Tidak. Aku punya rencana dan aku jamin rencanaku lebih cepat membawa kita pada jawaban daripada penyelidikanmu itu, Kaito." Sahutku tenang sambil menyentuh permukaan cermin dan mengucapkan kata demi kata. Lingkaran sihir biru muda terbentuk. Pinggiran cermin mengeluarkan uap dingin.

"Kyaaaa~! Itu _Rinny_! Horeeeee~!" Seru Miki girang, menatap cermin dengan kilatan senang. Aku membagi penglihatan di cermin menjadi dua bagian. Satu untuk melihat pergerakan pasukan putih dan satu lagi pergerakan Len dan Rin. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar.

"Sttt, pelankan suaramu, Miki. Nanti mereka bisa tahu kita sembunyi disini." Peringatku. Miki menurut dan mengunci mulutnya dalam satu anggukan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Kaito masih dengan nada khawatirnya. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin melepas kacamatanya itu.

"Diamlah." Desisku tajam sambil memfokuskan pikiranku agar bisa mendengar suara di bawah sana.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku shota! Biarkan aku memukul mereka sekali saja!" Ronta Rin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Len. Memutar bola matanya bosan, Len membanting Rin ke tembok dan mengunci tangannya.

"Tenanglah, jeruk! Kau bisa celaka jika tertangkap mereka." Peringatnya. Biru langitnya sedikit mengintip dari balik tirai jendela ruang musik, mencoba melihat pasukan putih yang berkeliaran di lingkungan akademi. Sejauh ini, rencanaku masih berjalan dengan mulus. Len belum menyadari keberadaan kami. Dia satu-satunya orang yang patut ku waspadai. Caranya berpikir dan melihat sungguh aneh.

"Ayo, kita sapa mereka." Putusku tiba-tiba menumpahkan isi cangkir teh yang kupegang ke lantai. Airnya merembes melewati lantai kayu dan menetes keluar. Membasahi dua orang di bawah sana. Kaito melebarkan matanya kaget sedangkan Miki tersenyum sendu dalam dekapan Piko. Rei? Dia menikmati apa yang aku lakukan. Mengerjai Len adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Miku! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kejut Kaito melihat Len dan Rin tidak sadarkan diri dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Tanganku di cengkram olehnya.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya." Jawabku seraya menepis tangannya dan menggeser pintu persegi empat di bawah kakiku lalu meloncat ke bawah. Kaito mengikuti ku dari belakang. Dia langsung mengambil posisi di hadapan target ku, menjadi tameng mereka. Wajahnya mengeras, menatapku tajam.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh mereka, Miku!"

Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada di pihak Len seperti bayangan.

"Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku, Kaito! Rei, lakukan tugasmu!"

Rei meloncat dari lubang persegi empat di langit-langit. Kaito tidak sempat merespon gerakan cepat Rei. Tanyannya sudah terikat rapih di belakang pungungnya. Aku sudah memberinya tali uap air beserta gemboknya. Sihir pengikat ku yang paling kuat.

"Miki! Bantu aku!" Teriak Kaito di sela usahanya melepaskan ikatan. Miki yang baru bergabung (meloncat turun), hanya diam dan menatap Kaito sendu. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, Kai-_chan_. Miki sudah ceritakan masa lalu Miki pada Mi-_chan_. Mi-_chan dan _R-_chan_ berhak tahu siapa _Lenny _dan juga _Rinny_." Katanya lirih. Disampingnya Piko mengelus punggung Miki seperti sedang menguatkan.

Dia sekutu ku. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika Kaito tidak bersikap mencurigakan di rumah kaca tadi.

"Bagaimana Kaito? Apa kau ingin tetap melawanku? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau bodohi. Kau melakukan penyeledikan itu bukan untuk mencari tahu apakah Rin sang putri atau bukan, ya kan? Yang kau cari tahu adalah apakah Rin orang yang kalian kenal dulu atau bukan. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan. Orang yang kalian kenal dan kami cari adalah orang yang sama. Satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kebakaran itu." Jelasku.

"Kau bahkan tahu sampai sejauh itu." Dia mendesah, matanya enggan melihatku. "Baik, akan aku ceritakan. Tapi, lepaskan mereka." Serunya.

"Akan aku lepaskan Len. Tapi, tidak dengan Rin. Kita masih membutuhkannya." Kaito mengangguk setuju. Aku memberi kode pada Rei untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Dia sudah memegang kuncinya.

"Lho? Kapan aku turun?! Bukankah tadi aku masih di atas? Dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?! Apa kita diserang?" Panik Rei melihat sekeliling sambil meremas surai hitamnya. Dia sudah lepas dari kendaliku.

"Tenanglah." Kaito menepuk pundak Rei. "Kau tadi dalam pengaruh sihir Miku." Lanjutnya dan Rei langsung sembunyi di balik punggung Kaito, meminta perlindungan. Aku mendengus geli.

Kami mengambil posisi duduk melingkar di lantai kecuali si pengecut Rei. Dia duduk dekat Rin dan Len. Mengambil posisi aman.

"Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua adalah tanggung jawabku." Kaito memulai bercerita. Rei mengernyit bingung menatap punggung Kaito. "Aku diberi tugas untuk menjaga mereka."

"Tugas?" Tanyaku bingung. Kaito membenarkan kacamatanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya adalah pengawal kepercayaan Kerajaan Crypton. Aku berasal dari The Future. King-_sama _dan Queen-_sama_ tertarik pada kemampuanku lalu membawaku masuk istana. Saat itu aku berumur 6 tahun. Mereka memintaku untuk mejaga Len yang sering menyelinap keluar istana tanpa pengawalan."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar... kau bilang apa tadi? Istana? Pengawal? Len?" Aku menarik napas cukup panjang. "Apa hubungannya King-_sama _dan Queen-_sama _dengan Len?" Kulihat Rei bersingut menjauhi Len, mengambil jarak. Kepalanya bolak balik menatap Kaito dan Len dengan mata bulatnya.

"Len melarangku mengatakan ini. Tapi, berbuhung keselamatannya sedang terancam, aku buat pengecualian." Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Dia sebenarnya bukan Kamine. Nama sebenarnya adalah Len Kagamine. Dia pangeran sekaligus calon raja Kerajaan Crypton." Ucapnya tegas menatapku langsung. Kakiku rasanya mulai kesemutan. Apa kepalaku akan di penggal setelah membuat anak raja pingsan dan hampir ku jadikan sebagai boneka ku? Lucu sekali. Sebanyak apa mereka berbohong? Cih, rasanya aku ingin muntah sekaligus menamparnya.

"Kalau dia putra raja. Mengapa dia bisa ada disini?" Pangeran mana yang dibiarkan berkeliaran di luar istana? King-_sama _dan Queen-_sama_ tidak akan mengizinkan satu-satunya penerus kerajaan dalam bahaya. Dunia luar istana tidak cocok dengan pangeran yang hanya tahu mengatur dan memerintah.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya padaku. Tapi, alasannya berada disini karena tunangannya juga ada disini—Rin Kagami." Sungguh, aku akan membunuh Kaito jika dia berbohong. Aku menatap Miki, dia mengangguk. Air teh kesukaanku rasanya hambar.

"Baik, aku percaya."

"Terima kasih. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, yang kami cari memang bukan putri alam melainkan tunangan Len yang dikabarkan meninggal. Biarpun begitu kami tetap peduli dengan putri alam sekalipun dia bukan Rin." Cepat-cepat Kaito menambahkan setelah melihat tanda-tanda aku akan melemparnya dengan teko. "Lagi pula, tunangan Len sangat peduli dengan nasib tempat ini. Len tidak mungkin mengambil resiko dibenci tunangannya sendiri."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan memintanya melanjutkan cerita. Miki terkekeh pelan dengan suara merdunya melihat perang dingin diantara kami.

"Mereka bertunangan delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku menyaksikan sendiri pertunangan mereka. Sebagai pengawal, tentunya aku tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelum bertunangan. Tidak jauh beda dengan sekarang." Dia meringis. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka. Yang pasti alasan Len menyelinap keluar istana adalah untuk bertemu dengannya. Semenjak aku menjadi pengawalnya, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai paham, semua tindakan yang Len buat berdasarkan Rin. Dia selalu mendengarkan apapun yang Rin minta. Termasuk bersikap ramah pada banyak orang. Queen-_sama _dan King-_sama _tentunya sangat senang melihat perubahan sikap Len. Tapi, sayangnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan kemarahan Len saat mendengar berita bahwa adik Rin meninggal. Namanya Ria Mizune, dia kembaran Rin." Keningku mengernyit bingung dan Kaito menangkap perubahan ekspresiku. Dia diam melihat pegangan di cangkir teh ku sedikit menguat ketika mendengarnya menyebut nama bangsawan Mizune.

"Adik Rin? Mizune? Apa maksudmu? Ceritamu terlalu berbelit-belit, Kaito!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati papan tulis. Mau apa dia? Lalu kembali membawa spidol di tangan kanannya dan mulai mencorat coret lantai.

"Dulu nama Rin bukan Rin Kagami tapi Rui Mizune. Dia punya adik kembaran, namanya Ria Mizune. Satu bulan setelah pertungan Len dan Rui, adiknya dikabarkan menghilang. Jika dalam tiga bulan tidak ditemukan maka dia dinyatakan meninggal." Aku mengangguk simpati melihat gambar jeleknya. Nilai seninya pasti di bawah rata-rata sampai-sampai gambarnya pun cuman lidi.

"Semenjak menghilangnya Ria, sikap Len mulai berubah atau bisa dibilang kembali ke awal bahkan lebih parah. Dia sering mengamuk tidak jelas dan menghilang entah kemana. Kemudian, kembali dalam keadaan kotor. Sebagai pengawalnya, aku tidak bisa mengikutinya, dia mengancamku akan bunuh diri jika aku tetap mengikutinya. Bahkan dia bertingkah semakin aneh di hari pemakaman Ria. Len memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Rui secara sepihak, membuat bangsawan Mizune marah dan menuntut banyak hal. Kupikir King-_sama _dan Queen-_sama _akan kecewa padanya. Namun, ternyata tidak, mereka hanya mengatakan kalau anaknya punya mata yang tajam dan tidak bisa di bohongi. Mereka menyerahkan keputusan sepenuhnya pada Len."

Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai senang membuat Kaito bergidik ngeri. Aku sependapat dengan Len. Dia membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku melihat Miki membalas seringaiku. Rei dan Piko? Tidak perlu di tanya. Mereka akan tetap diam di zona aman. Mengunci mulut cerewet mereka. Keputusan yang paling bijak dari dua orang bodoh.

"Pertunangan mereka resmi dibatalkan dan Len mengurung diri selama sebulan di kamarnya. Aku terkejut saat dia keluar dari kamarnya langsung menantang King-_sama _berduel. Dia mengatakan ingin menjadi raja. Namun, sekali pun menang, Len tidak bisa menjadi raja tanpa pendaping. Itu syarat mutlak yang harus di penuhinya. Dia datang menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi keluar istana untuk mencari Rui. Awalnya aku pikir Len sudah gila, mencari seseorang yang jelas-jelas ada. Dia bercerita banyak hal tentang Rui dan dirinya. Yang ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada kalian karena ini rahasia keturunan raja. Yang pasti Len tahu kalau Rui yang sekarang bukan Rui tunangannya melainkan Ria, adik Rui."

Aku meminum teh dalam satu tegukan kasar. Rasanya seperti mendengar cerita percintaan konyol penuh drama dan aku membenci bangsawan kotor seperti mereka. Miki memainkan jari-jarinya dengan malas. Disampingnya Piko menghembuskan napas beberapa kali dan Rei terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya sambil bergumam 'aku tidak mau dengar'.

"Lanjutkan." Perintahku. Rei hendak protes dan aku melotot tajam, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat sekaligus melakukan penyelidikan terhadap bangsawan Mizune. Tapi, sayangnya kami tidak bisa menemukan apa pun. Keberadaan Rui atau sebut saja Rin dan alasanya menghilang seperti sudah tertata rapih. Suatu hari, kami tak sengaja mendengar seseorang sedang bercerita tentang seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri seperti Rin. Kami pun sampai di dataran utara. Tapi, sepertinya kami terlambat, saat kami tiba disana dataran itu sudah rata dengan tanah. Dalam merahnya langit, dua surat misterius muncul di hadapan kami. Selanjutnya, kita berenam bertemu dan kalian tahu kelanjutan perjalanan kami." Tutup Kaito. Dia berdiri dan memisahkan Len dari Rin.

"Ya, kita percaya kalau Rin adalah sang putri alam yang terbakar di dataran utara dan nyawanya dalam bahaya. Sekarang aku juga tahu kalau dia adalah calon ratu kerajaan Crypton. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja kebenarannya sekarang?" Aku menempatkan tangan kananku di kepala Rin. Kaito mengangguk setuju. Aku memejam mata.

"Air meresaplah jauh ke dalam hatinya. Jadilah bonekaku. Jawab semua pertanyaanku dan patuhi semua perintahku. Atas kuasa air dibawah garis cahaya. Aku, Miku Hatsune, membuka pintu gerbang SACRIFICE."

Bisa kurasakan, ukiran di leherku bercahaya kebiruan. Sebuah headphone bertengger manis di telingaku. Aku bergerak menjauh, melihat Rin mulai menampakkan biru cerahnya yang sekarang terlihat kosong. Ini bukan sihir biasa melainkan sihir kuno yang kudapat karena surat misterius itu. Aku bagian dari The Rules, pemegang kuasa air. Gerbang pengorbanan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Rin Kagami." Bagus, dia sudah menjadi boneka ku. Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya yang selalu di bawa kemana-mana lalu memberiku kode untuk melanjutkan. Aku melihat ke arah Miki, dia memberiku jari yang di bentuk seperti huruf 'v'. Artinya, dia baik-baik saja dan siap mendengarkan. Piko hanya memberiku cengiran bodohnya dan Rei, dia masih sibuk menutup telinganya. Tidak mau tenggelam dalam cerita rumah tangga istana. Dasar payah.

"Sekarang beritahu aku namamu sebelumnya dan dimana kau tinggal."

"Namaku sebelumnya Rin. Aku tinggal bersama seorang nenek baik hati di dataran utaran." Dia sang putri. Kami mencari orang yang tepat. Miki mulai terisak bahagia dalam dekapan Piko. Sementara Rei dan Kaito tersenyum lega. Pencarian kami mencapai titik akhir.

"Bagaimana dengan nama pertama mu?"

"Rin." Kami semua terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah nama pertamamu itu Rui Mizune?" Matanya mengerjap bingung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Data tidak ditemukan. Tidak ada nama pertama bernama Rui Mizune." Tidak mungkin.

"Miku apa maksudnya data tidak ditemukan?" Tanya Kaito bingung disambut anggukan Miki yang sedang menahan isak tangisnya.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika data tidak ditemukan. Pertama, dia kehilangan ingatannya sebagai Rui Mizune. Kehilangan yang ku maksud disini adalah dicuri. Jika secara alami, alam bawah sadarnya akan merespon suaraku sekalipun dia amnesia. Kedua, Rin sendiri yang membuang ingatannya tentang Rui. Tapi, apa alasannya?" Jawabku.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sebagai Rin, dia memang tidak mengenali kami. Rin melihat kami seperti orang asing." Kaito seperti membenarkan ucapanku. Aku semakin yakin kalau ingatannya sengaja di manipulasi. Tapi, siapa yang melakukannya? Kalau saja Kaito tidak yakin Rin dan Rui adalah orang yang sama. Mungkin kami tidak akan tahu keganjilan ini.

"Apa mungkin ini ulah bangsawan Kagami? Bukankah memanipulasi ingatan seseorang adalah keahlian mereka." Pikirku.

"Tidak. Kagami memang ahli dalam melakukan itu. Tapi, hanya sebatas meng-_copy_, tidak sampai menghapus bahkan mencuri. Sebagai bangsawan tua, mereka patuh pada aturan. Mencuri ingatan setara dengan kejatahan tingkat satu."

Kaito benar. Kagami terlalu bersih untuk mengkotori nama keluarganya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi di dataran utara sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi? Dan bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Orang-orang berjubah biru datang mencariku. Saat itu aku sedang tidur dan nenek membangunkanku. Dia memintaku untuk pergi. Dia melawan mereka sendirian. Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh hidup. Keberadaanku di dunia ini adalah salah. Nenek melakukan sesuatu padaku dan aku terbangun di taman kosong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat itu Luka-_nee _datang dan membawaku bersamannya."

Aku mencengkram pundaknya dengan mata berkilat marah. "Siapa?! Siapa orang-orang berjubah biru itu?" Tanyaku tidak sabar. Ada kemungkinan mereka yang melakukannya.

"Kerajaan..."

"Mi-_chan_! Gawat! Sesuatu sedang mendekat kemari!" Miki dengan heboh menarik-narik tanganku. Dia memaksa kepalaku melihat sekeliling. Aku terkejut. Kami di selimuti pusaran angin yang bercampur dengan kelopak merah. Sejak kapan Piko mengunakan sihir kuno miliknya? Kuasa angin. Dia bisa mengatur angin sesukanya.

Miki bergerak panik sambil bergumam 'kyaaa~ kita diserang~' berulang kali, di telinganya sudah terpasang _headphone_ _orange._

"Kurasa ini bukan saatnya melakukan tanya jawab! Kegelapan mendekat!" Ucap Rei, buru-buru dia menjentrikan jarinya dan sebuah _headphone _hitam terpasang di telinganya.

"Miku!" Kaito memanggilku dengan nada peringatan. Mereka semua sudah siap bertarung. Kulihat di balik jendela pasukan putih satu persatu berubah menjadi patung. Kelopak merah berjatuhan dari langit seperti hujan darah. Terdengar suara pecahan kaca di beberapa tempat. Di luar sana, angin berhembus tajam, menghancurkan apa pun yang dilewatinya. Jika Piko tidak melindungi kami dengan anginnya, mungkin kami bernasib sama seperti mereka. Angin itu mengandung racun seperti medusa.

"Lepas." Ucapku terpaksa melepas sihirku. Rin kembali tertidur. "Aku mengerti. Kita berpencar."

Miki, Piko dan Rei langsung menghilang. Mereka pergi menuju gedung tingkat menengah. Aku menggantikan Piko menghalau angin yang berhembus di area ini. Kaito memperkuat sihirku dan lindungan air yang kubuat menutupi satu gedung tingkat atas seperti mangkuk. Sekitar 100 orang dalam gedung ini berubah menjadi patung. Angin yang bercampur aroma manis sudah mereda. Meninggalkan jejak kelopak bunga merah. Kelopak bunga ini mirip dengan kelopak bunga _Poppy _yang di bawa Miki tadi pagi. Ramalannya terbukti benar. Kini, keadaan sudah terkendali. Kaito mengambil kelopak merah itu satu dan menyimpannya dalam plastik transparan.

"Maaf, melibatkanku dalam hal ini. Jadilah saksi mata atas kekacauan ini." Dia menyentuh kepala Rin. Menanamkan kejadian sekarang dalam ingatannya.

"Kita pergi, Miku. Pasukan putih lainnya sedang menuju kemari." Ucapnya. Dia merubah dirinya dan Len menjadi partikel tanah. Terbang keluar ventilasi jendela. Aku mengangguk dan menatap Rin yang mulai sadar.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Pamitku dan mencair.

* * *

**-o0o-**

**T** he **R** ules

**-o0o-**

* * *

**[Rin POV] **

Kemarin aku tertangkap Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Dia bilang cuman aku satu-satunya yang sadar setelah kejadian aneh beruntun terjadi. Labirin, peri, angin dan bunga. Semuanya datang silih berganti. Mereka mengacaukan akademi dalam waktu yang kebilang singkat. Aku tidak percaya, keamanan akademi bisa di tembus dengan mudahnya oleh sesuatu tak dikenal. Kami sekarang dalam status waspada. Pasukan putih bebas berkeliaran, mereka tidak akan menangkap siapa pun, tugas mereka disini hanya menyelidiki fenomena yang terjadi. Selama perjalan menuju ruangan Kiyoteru-_sensei_, yang kulihat cuman kumpulan orang-orang tergeletak dan patung berwajah manusia. Kiyoteru-_sensei _bilang itu bukan patung melainkan para murid dan beberapa pasukan putih yang berubah menjadi batu. Apa bedanya?

Dalam ruangan gelap disinari lilin putih, Kiyoteru-_sensei _memberiku kertas putih bertulisan Mirai. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku melihat senior bernama Mirai Yukihime. Jangankan melihat, namanya saja baru kudengar. Sebelum menjawab, seseorang masuk dan memberi kabar kalau gadis bernama Mirai ditemukan di atap gedung sekolah dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sekarang bukan aku satu-satunya saksi. Selanjutnya, Kiyoteru-_sensei _hanya bertanya seputar apa yang kulakukan saat kejadian aneh berlangsung sehingga aku bisa selamat. Aku menunjukkan lencana yang kupakai telah rusak dan itu cukup memberinya jawaban. Lencana itu menahan sebagian kekuatanku dan jika itu rusak, kekuatanku akan meluap. Dia memberiku lencana sementara dan meminta ketersediaanku menjadi saksi dalam pertemuan nanti karena saksi kedua sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Kalau begini ceritanya, aku lebih suka menjadi korban.

Divisi Blue Topaz dan Amethyst sejak kemarin sibuk. Aku belum bertemu dengan Luka-_nee_. Dia mengirimiku pesan kalau dia cuman mengalami luka ringan. Begitu juga dengan Teto dan Gumi. Kedua belas permata Crypton dipaksa bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki semua kerusakan. Kami mendapat tugas yang berbeda-beda. Aku di beri tugas merepotkan bersama iblis shota hanya karena divisi kami sama-sama merupakan divisi tempur, kami diwajibkan berkerja sama. Kejam.

"Oi, jeruk! Berhenti melamun!" Aku mendelik dan menepis tangan Len yang nakal mencubit pipiku. Hampir saja dia membuat stik yang ku kunyah jatuh.

"Aku tidak melamun." Sanggahku. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi saat kejadian aneh itu terjadi seharusnya aku bersama dengannya. Dia kan yang menculikku di saat aku berlari menuju pasukan putih dan berencana memukul salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak mau melawatkan kesempatan untuk balas dendam. Aku benci kerajaan beserta isinya. Mereka yang membuatku kehilangan keluargaku. Aku ingin membakar istana seperti yang telah mereka lakukan padaku tapi Kak Meiko memberitahu ku kalau itu bukan ulah mereka. Jadi, setidaknya aku ingin memukul mereka satu kali saja dan itu sudah kulakukan. Kupikir, aku akan mati melihat patung pasukan putih yang kupukul sedikit retak. Aku puas. Tentu saja.

"Hei, Len." Panggilku. Dia melihatku dari ekor matanya. "Bukankah kemarin kau yang membawaku ke ruang musik? Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa ditemukan di tempat lain?" Tanyaku bingung dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk berpura-pura mati dan melarikan diri." Seringainya angkuh. Dia ini orang yang paling pintar menyulut emosi seseorang.

"Ya, ya, maaf saja, aku bukan penipu liar sepertimu." Balasku santai dengan hembusan napas tak berarti. "Oh, iya, ada ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada orang. Aman. Kemudian menariknya ke semak-semak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jeruk?! Kau masih ingat tugas kita kan?!" Tanyanya marah. Aku mengangguk kalem.

"Tentu saja. Kita di tugaskan untuk membersihkan area, bukan? Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Lagi pula masih ada anggota divisi kita." Jawabku santai melepas ransel milikku den mengeluarkan isinya. Masalah divisi ku sudah selesai. Aku resmi menjadi navigator mereka dan mereka sekarang menjadi penurut. Apa yang keluar dari mulutku, mereka patuhi. Menakjubkan.

"Buku?" Tanyanya bingung melihat buku yang kukeluarkan.

"Aku mendapatkan buku ini dari pelatih sebelum dia menghilang." Aku membuka tiap lembaran kertas buku yang kupegang. "Coba lihat ini." Len mendekat dan membaca satu baris yang kutunjukkan padanya.

_Angin akan menunjukkan jalan kemana kamu harus pergi. Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghalangi jalanmu. Keajaiban yang kamu buat, menggantikan kisah kehidupan. Hati yang pernah berpisah pasti bertemu kembali. Kini sihir hati bekerja di seluruh dunia. Dikala bintang bersinar, kekuatan sihir saling bertemu. Dikala matahari menghangatkan bumi, berjalanlah mengikuti roda kehidupan. _

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa buku ini berhubungan dengan kejadian aneh kemarin?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa saja yang tahu?" Dia mengambil buku itu dari tanganku dan membuka lembaran lainnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Cuman aku. Luka-_nee _cuman tahu kalau aku membaca buku ini. Itu pun kalau pelatih tidak masuk hitungan." Jawabku. "Kata angin dalam buku ini... apa itu maksudnya angin yang kemarin? Datang dengan cepat dan dalam waktu singkat seperti sedang membersihkan sesuatu. Di buku itu juga tertulis mengenai peri dan labirin yang dikabarkan sebagai pengganti pesan kalau mereka telah kembali." Jariku memberi tanda kutif pada kata 'mereka'. Maksud kata mereka dalam buku itu adalah The Rules. Tokoh yang berperan sebagai pahlawan.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Kau sudah membacanya sampai akhir?" Aku menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Begini-begini aku ini suka membaca lho." Jawabku sombong dengan dagu terangkat sedikit.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Terdengar jelas." Aku cemberut. Cuman dihadapan Len saja aku tidak bisa berbohong. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Hebat bukan?

"Dalam pikiranmu mengatakan kalau kau menerima enam buku dengan judul yang sama namun isinya berbeda di beberapa bagian." Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Kemampuannya membaca pikiranku memudahkanku dalam berkomunikasi dengannya. "Jeruk, kau tahu cerita apa yang sedang kau baca?" Aku meringis dan terpaksa menggeleng. Sejauh ini aku membaca buku itu karena takut akan hukuman dari pelatih bukan karena penasaran terhadap buku itu sendiri.

"Tidak tahu." Akuku jujur.

"Bodoh." Ejeknya menimbulkan perempatan siku di keningku. "Cerita dalam buku ini adalah cerita rakyat zaman dulu. Berdasarkan pengalaman, para ibu menceritakan cerita kelam pada anak-anak mereka sebelum tidur agar anak-anak mereka mengingat bagaimana kota ini bisa hidup tenang dalam perlindungan cahaya. Tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu, apa yang tertulis dalam buku ini benar-benar terjadi."

Benarkah?

"Err... Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Cerita dalam buku itu sama sekali bukan cerita untuk anak-anak. Tidak ada keindahan di dalamnya. Hanya ketegangan dan ketakutan." Sahutku lirih. Makanya aku tidak suka membaca buku itu kalau tidak terpaksa.

"Begitulah kenyataannya. Tujuh puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu tempat ini jatuh dalam kekacauan tanpa batas. Hidup di bawah tekanan besok siapa yang akan menghilang. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya pada orang tua mu. Mereka pasti tahu." Aku menutup telinga, tidak mau mendengar cerita yang mirip seperti cerita hantu. Dalam buku itu diceritakan setiap malam satu persatu orang-orang mulai menghilang dimakan kegelapan. Suara tawa iblis akan terdengar pada tengah malam. Mereka sedang berpesta merayakan keberhasilan mereka menangkap para penduduk. Lalu saat matahari beranjak naik, noda darah ditemukan dan para penduduk akan menjerit ketakutan sambil berteriak 'Iblis telah memakannya.' berulang kali.

"Kau percaya pada cerita tidak jelas ini?" Tanyanya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan buku itu di depan mataku. Aku merinding.

"Mungkin. Kau sendiri yang bilang itu kisah nyata!" Sahutku langsung merebut buku itu dari tangannya dan menyimpannya ke dalam ransel ku.

"Ya, ini memang kisah nyata. Tapi, tidak ada yang menjamin kalau buku itu asli dan menceritakan kebenarannya."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau buku ini palsu?" Dia menggeleng dan tertawa mengejek. Boleh aku melempar ransel ku ke wajahnya?

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kebenaran dari buku itu, cari saja buku dua sisi."

Hah? Buku apa lagi itu?

"Buku dua sisi?" Tanyaku bingung. Kuharap aku salah dengar.

"Ya, tokoh utama dalam buku yang kau baca itulah pemiliknya. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche."

"Malas. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang mati." Jawabku enggan dengan mata kosong menatap rumput. Lagi pula bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan buku itu kalau pemiliknya saja sudah tiada sejak tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche adalah sang putri alam yang menolong jutaan jiwa dan membaskan negeri ini dari kegelapan. Ada yang tahu dimana makamnya? Mungkin aku bisa bertanya dimana dia meletakkan buku miliknya. Aku menggeleng dan menghapus pemikiran gila ku itu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menunjukkan buku itu padaku, heh?"

_Ctak_

"Aduh..." Dia menyentil jidat berhargaku. Tidak sopan.

"Tentu saja untuk berbagi ketakutan dalam buku ini." Candaku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Len tidak membalas, biru langitnya menerawang jauh.

"Hei, Rin. Jika The Rules itu benar-benar ada dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Tidak tahu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersedia menjadi korban kemalangan, bukan? Hatiku tidak sebesar putri alam yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk kepentingan banyak orang. Aku sendiri tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan sepertinya. Putri alam itu terlalu pasrah menghadapi hidupnya. Bahkan setelah kematiannya pun teror itu tetap ada sampai sekarang. Bukankah itu artinya kematian bukanlah jawaban dari bencana itu?" Aku menggigit stik rasa jerukku hingga habis dan mengambilnya lagi. Mencari ketengan dalam lumeran coklat bercampur perasa jeruk buatan mesin. Len tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membalas ucapanku. Dia diam saja menatap langit.

"Hn. Mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Cherry Monochrome –**

**11/05/2016**


End file.
